k_onfandomcom-20200222-history
Drummer!
! | aired = April 20, 2010 | prev = Clean-up! | next = Field Trip! | summary = Ritsu Tainaka gets tired of being the drummer and wants to be in the spotlight. To secure it, she tries out the instruments of the other band members. | plot = The episode starts with Yui, Azusa, Tsumugi and Mio gathered around the club's new "member", the turtle Ton. While being skeptical at first, Mio grows fond of Ton as well. Azusa reminds Yui that taking care of the turtle will be a lot of work, so she can't be too relaxed about it. As Mugi reveals herself as an expert in taking care of turtles, a scream startles the four. The source of the scream is none other than Ritsu, the band's drummer, who was watching videos the whole time with the outcome that she wants to quit playing drums. Since everybody is confused by the sudden change of mind, Ritsu shows them the videos from previous concerts of their band. In every single video, the light does not reach Ritsu who is always sitting at the back. Depressed about this, she states her urge to try out the instruments of the other band members. Yui and Mugi support the idea and Ritsu is proudly holding Yui's guitar seconds later. Yui and Azusa try to teach her the chord for the song Fuwa Fuwa Time, but the position of the guitarist is quickly revealed to be no fit for Ritsu, so she gives it back to Yui. On her way to the classroom, Ritsu comes across her teacher Sawako Yamanaka, who was happily greeted by other students before. Astonished by Sawako's surprisingly shiny presence, Ritsu watches her go ahead speechlessly. Inside their class, Yui, Mio, Mugi and Nodoka talk about their respective lunches during lunchtime. Ritsu, who is talking to Kimiko at the moment, is compared to a migratory bird by Nodoka and to Cozy Powell by Mio. After school, Ritsu declares to try out Tsumugi's keyboard this time. After being questioned if the "Shining Ricchan Series" still has to be continued, she justifies it with Sawako's appearance, who is sitting in the background, shining more than ever. Having said that, Ritsu starts trying out the keyboard right away. Yui and especially Mugi are enthusiastic about Ritsu's performance at the keyboard and after some time, Mio gets into the mood to give it a shot as well. Ritsu, seemingly waiting for this, starts playing scary sounds, frightening Mio who instantly tries to drags her away from the keyboard. After Yui asks Ritsu if she wants to try playing Mio's bass as well, Mio forbids the idea with the reasoning that she is the bassist and does not want to be anything else, to which Ritsu answers that she knows about it and would never lay a finger on Mio's bass. As Mio freezes out of embarrassment, Yui tells Ritsu to stop worrying since she will now search for a way to help her out. At home after dinner, Yui's sister Yui asks Yui why Yui is playing drums on the dishes, to which Yui answers that she needs to help Ritsu no matter what. The next day at school, the senior classes gather together to take their class photos. Sawako asks Keiko, Nobuyo and Ushio about the line-up, leaving another good mark on the students, much to her continuously growing enthusiasm. During the shot, Ritsu lays her hand on Yui's shoulder without anyone noticing. After the photo is taken, Ritsu is surprised by the new position of her drum set, which stands in front of the other members. Sawako proposes another spot and eventually, the drum set is back at its usual place. Yui however does not give up and tries other methods to let Ritsu shine like bathing her in light or forces the group to have more interaction with her while playing. None of the methods look like what Ritsu is searching for, however. On their way back home, Yui and Azusa discuss about the matter, but Azusa tells Yui that she thinks way too much about it. In the meantime, Sawako is seen inside her bathroom nourishing her skin with the intention to shine even more. At Ritsu's place, Ritsu starts thinking about her drumming career and how she decided to found a band together with Mio. While thinking more and more about it, the urge to play overwhelms her and she starts playing on old magazines with so much force that her brother eventually tells her to cut it out. The next morning, Ritsu and Mio are seen rushing towards their school because Ritsu overslept. She justifies it by saying she was watching the DVD's of The Who the previous night. Having arrived at their classroom, Yui destroys their attempt to sneak in through the back door by greeting them loudly. Caught red-handed, Ritsu tries to apologize but is too shocked to continue due to Sawako surprisingly wearing large sunglasses and a surgical mask, covering her whole face. After the lesson, Yui and Ritsu ask Sawako about the outfit, to which she shows them her face with the statement that she just wanted to look prettier. Saddened by the view, Yui and Ritsu tell Sawako that she went way too far. Back at the clubroom, Ritsu happily declares that it has to be her on the drums after all. The others are happy about the decision and Yui tells her that it has to be that way, since otherwise, Ritsu could not be the band's source of energy like usual. After Ritsu expresses her love to play the drums again, Mugi tells her that she finished a song because of her, which she shows the other. As Ritsu assigns Mio to write the lyrics, Tsumugi tells them that she already has a title for it, "Honey Sweet Tea Time". Afterwards, the band fittingly eats rusk with honey, ending the episode. }} Category:K-ON!! Episodes